Ground cover materials have been used in agriculture for a number of purposes. These include moisture retention, water conservation, weed or sward suppression, soil warmth retention and for light reflecting.
Typically where the material is used primarily as a reflective ground cover for light enhancement, the material is rolled out in lengths onto the ground between rows of trees in an orchard, rows of vines in a vineyard, or rows of berry fruit plants, for example, to increase the amount of light to which the plants and in particular fruit are exposed, by reflection of light from the material towards the fruit above. Each length of the material needs to be suitably secured in place such that it will not be dislodged during wind or movement of traffic over the materials. A fastening system including a multiple number of prong fastening components or “claws” may be fixed to the edges or side margins of the sheet material by pushing the prongs of the fastening components into the material so that prongs pierce and pass through the material. In turn, the prongs are fixed to adjacent trees, or alternatively, stakes or pegs inserted for that purpose, typically but not necessarily by a length of elastic cord.
The sheet material will typically remain in place for some months, before being removed and reused in a subsequent growing season or on another crop in the same growing season. During the period in which the material is in place fixed to the ground, wind may apply substantial loading to the fastening system by which the material is fixed to the ground.